Nine Lives, One Love
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Mokuba is sick of being constantly ignored by his brother after Seto and Yami annonced they were a couple and decides to take a walk to clear his mind. But what happens when he finds something so cute that it ends up changing his world forever. What will Seto and Yami say? How will the Kiaba Mansion act to its new intrusion? Mokuba is in more danger than he first thought. R&R :)


Nine Lives, One Love

Mokuba walked down the main street in Domino, it was the second time his brother had been too busy with Yami to spend time with the little brother. Since Yami and Seto had been a couple both had neglected time with the poor boy who wondered through the night.

Mokuba sighed walking around with his hands in his pockets "If only someone would spend time with me, care about me" the boy thought to himself stopping abruptly to the sounds of whimpers down in the alley way.

"hello" Mokuba said looking down the alley way uneasily with every step he took. The more he walked down the louder the whimpers got, it sounded like the cries of an infant. Mokuba walked closer seeing a small box in the corner with a sheet covering it. "That sound seems to be coming from that box" Mokuba said to himself while taking the sheet off the box and froze.

Inside was the cutest thing he had ever laid eyes on. It was a baby Neko, yes that's right Neko. "I thought they didn't exist" Mokuba thought to himself as the little Neko coward further away from him. The little Neko had a big fluffy black tall that had amethyst tips that were also the same colour of his eyes, that were shinning at him all big and innocent.

His hair was similar to Yami's with gravity defining black spikes with amethyst tips and blond bangs, and at the top of his hair held two cat like ears.

"hello little one, it's okay I won't hurt you" Mokuba said laying a hand on the Neko's head patting him softly earning purrs from the small kit.

_Mew_ **(Help me)** the little Neko looked up to Mokuba with pleading eyes.

"Lets get you home little one" Mokuba said to the little Neko taking him in his arms.

_Mew, Mew_ **(Warm, Warm)** the Neko said snuggling into Mokuba's chest

"Awww so cute" he said walking back towards the mansion, _I hope Yami and Seto don't throw him out_ Mokuba thought walking slowly down the street till he came to the mansions gate.

"what shall we call you…hmmmmmmmmmmmm…..how about Yugi, do you like that little one"

The little Neko purred into Mokuba's chest even more "I'll take that as a yes" Mokuba said walking through the gates and the front door. One of the servants walked into the room seeing Mokuba standing by the entrance holding something within his arms "Master Mokuba what are you holding"

Mokuba looked up, so did Yugi looking at the servant that was now wide eyed looking uneasily at the little Neko. "Master Mokuba put that down it could be dangerous or disease ridden" Mokuba looked down to see Yugi with little tears in his eyes and his ears flat against his head.

_Mew_ **(Me no hurt) **

"It's Okay Yugi, you're not going anywhere" the Neko looked startled

_Mew, Mew_ **(Me not going)**

"If only I knew what you were saying little one" Mokuba said as his little Neko who was purring like crazy rubbing against Mokuba's chest.

"Master Mokuba, Master Seto and Yami would like to see you as soon as you came back" the servant said still looking at the Neko uncertain. Mokuba nodded walking towards Seto's office before knocking.

"Come in"

Mokuba walked into the office to see both Yami and Seto waiting for him, he looked down at Yugi scratching the back of his ear earning a massive purr

"What is that" Mokuba looked up to see Seto now looking at him before glaring at Yugi

"This is Yugi big brother isn't he cute" Seto looked at Yugi for a long time

"What is it" Seto said for his voice remained calm but on the inside he was raging

"It's a Neko, a baby Neko I found him in a box in the alley next to that really fancy shoe shop" Yugi leapt out of Mokuba's arms and ran to Yami looking at him tilting his head to the side

_Mew _**(Hello)**

Yami looked down at the Neko patting its head getting purrs

"Such big purrs from such a little thing" Yami chuckled scratching Yugi behind the ears.

_Mew, Mew, Mew_ **(I not small, me big)**

"If only we knew what he was saying" Yami said looking down at the little kit.

"Seto can we keep him"

"Absolutely not, that thing can't stay" Seto said or more like ordered to his little brother.

_Mew, Mew_ **(Me can't stay) **Yugi said laying his ears flat against his head looking at Yami.

"Come on Seto, Look at his face and it would be good for Mokuba to have a friend that could actually spend time with him" Yami said picking Yugi up and laying him against his chest.

"Please big brother, I would take full responsibility for him. You won't have to worry about a thing" Mokuba pleaded to his big brother giving him big innocent puppy dog eyes. Seto looked towards Yugi seeing him do the same.

"Fine but he is your responsibility, until he is of age" Seto said looking down at Yugi who had found Yami's bangs quite amusing.

"You are so cute little one" Yami said pulling his bangs out of Yugi's grasp

_Mew _**(I know) **Yugi said before yawning

"Mokuba it seems your little Neko is tired" Yami said giving Yugi to Mokuba's waiting arms.

"Yeah let's get you to bed, you have had quiet the day" Mokuba said walking out of Seto's office and into his room placing Yugi gently on the bed.

_Mew, Mew_ **(Me No Tired)**

The little one said before drifting into a black sea of dreams.


End file.
